User blog:Danibom/Donkey Kong vs Knuckles REMATCH
Donkey Kong vs Knuckles is an rematch made by Danibom. Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: They're back for another battle! Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: Donkey Kong and Knuckles will fight again but this fight will have power-ups! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Donkey Kong (Cue Donkey Kong Country Jungle Hijinx) Wiz: We said Donkey Kong background before but now we need to say this again! Boomstick: Donkey Kong is the grandson of Cranky Kong and the son of Donkey Kong Jr., he is the leader of the DK crew and resides in Kongo Jungle, where he protects a large stash of bannanas! Wiz: Donkey Kong protects his bannanas and if any people eats his bannanas, well, he will rage and punches the people! Boomstick: We said before that Donkey Kong punched a moon out of orbit! Donkey Kong punches the moon with a giant punch. Wiz: In Donkey Kong 64, Donkey Kong has a cocconut gun which is a gun who shoots cocconuts, the orange grenade is a explosive orange fruit, Donkey Kong has a ability called hand slap which he causes small-scale earthquakes that can alter the enviorment! Boomstick: The spinning kong makes Donkey Kong spins his hands like the Mario Tornado, the giant punch makes him charges his punch so strong that can sends any people flyng away! Wiz: The strong kong form makes Donkey Kong invincible, the time depends how he has crystal coconuts, he can go in this form by jumping into a Donkey Barrel, this form is like Mario star! Boomstick: In Mario Kart games Donkey Kong can use some power-ups like the mega mushroom which makes him giant and invincible, the green shell is a koopa shell that can throws to hit any peoples! Wiz: There are many Mario Kart power-ups so we will not talk about all of them, Donkey Kong weakness is he is stupid than the other Mario characters! Knuckles (Cue Sonic Adventure DX Unknown from M.E.) Wiz: Knuckles is the last echidna of his race and its ex-rival of Sonic The Hedgehog! Boomstick: Like we mentioned in DK bio we said his backstory in the original battle and we need to mention Knuckles backstory again! Wiz: Knuckles is the protector of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He rarely leaves the island unless something big happens to the emerald or somewhere else! Boomstick: He first met Eggman, and was manipulated by him that Sonic was after the Master Emerald, and needed his help. Knuckles fought against Sonic, but was soon able to realize his mistake and turned his attention to Eggman, the real bad guy. Knuckles would later become a strong ally to Sonic and his friends in later adventures! Wiz: Knuckles is the physically strongest member of Team Sonic, he can destroys rocks, robots and dirts, he is able to destroys some robots Sonic and Tails can't, Knuckles has a normal shield which protects him from 1 fatal hit, the fire shield protects him from fire and lava, the bubble shield allows him to breath underwater and the thunder shield protects him from eletricity! Boomstick: Knuckles is fast enough to keep with Sonic who can run at speed of sound, Knuckles has shovel claws which allows him to dig underground and walls, he also can glide and climb walls with his fists, Knuckles can also summons lighting bolts to eletrocutate any people! Wiz: Knuckles can also uses color powers using the Wisps for example, he can turn into a laser using the Cyan Wisp, he can turn into a fireball using the Red Wisp and other Wisps we will not mention in this fight, Knuckles can make some moves similar to Sonic like spin attack, spin dash and homing attack! Boomstick: Knuckles has pyrokinesis to make fire punches to burn some peoples, Knuckles can also throws rocks from the ground, when Knuckles uses the 7 chaos emeralds he becomes Hyper Knuckles, in this form he is invincible, can fly, is more stronger but is limited like Sonic's super form! Wiz: Knuckles's weaknesses are, he is the stupidy of their friends, he falls for Eggman's deceptions time again and again, he is illiterate, he posseses a huge ego and he jumps into fights without much in a way of strategy! Boomstick: Let's see if Knuckles can win this rematch! Knuckles: Get down! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Sonic Adventure DX Unknown from M.E.) Knuckles is gliding in the DK Island remembering his encounter with Donkey Kong, Knuckles lands to the ground and he sees DK's bannana hoard. Knuckles: I'm hungry so i will eat this bannanas! Knuckles eats the bannanas while Donkey Kong jumps out of his house and sees Knuckles. Knuckles: Huh, hi! Donkey Kong was now angry and he punches Knuckles to a tropical tree. Knuckles: Lets fight again stupid ape! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic Generations Rival Battle Silver) Donkey Kong and Knuckles colides both punches until Donkey Kong headbutts Knuckles to the ground and rolls hitting Knuckles, Knuckles digs into the terrain with the shovel claws and Donkey Kong was now confused, Donkey Kong slaps the terrain making the terrain shakes but Knuckles digs out of the terrain and punches Donkey Kong's face. Donkey Kong grabs Knuckles and throws him into a tropical tree and he shoots coconuts from his coconut gun, the coconuts hits Knuckles's head and Donkey Kong punches Knuckles's face multiple times and he kicks Knuckles's gut sending him to another tropical tree, Donkey Kong equips the fire flower and shoots fireballs but Knuckles blocks with the flame shield. Knuckles fire boosts at Donkey Kong hitting him 10 times until Donkey Kong removes the fire shield with the spinning kong, Knuckles uses the Cyan Wisp becoming a laser and he fired himself at Donkey Kong hitting him, Donkey Kong throws the orange grenade hitting Knuckles and then, Donkey Kong grabs Knuckles and punches Knuckles's gut multiple times and he finishes the combination with the giant punch sending Knuckles to another tropical tree. Knuckles: Ouch, now i will show you my true power!!!!! (Cue Sonic Adventure 2 Live and Learn) Knuckles summons the chaos emeralds becoming Hyper Knuckles, Donkey Kong was shocked by see Knuckles in a different color and he jumps in a Donkey Barrel entering in his Strong Kong form, Hyper Knuckles punches Donkey Kong but Donkey Kong easily resists and punches Hyper Knuckles's face multiple times and he sends Hyper Knuckles to another tropical tree. Hyper Knuckles is now angry and he homing attacked Donkey Kong but Donkey Kong giant punched Hyper Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles is now tired and more angry and he makes a punch so much stronger than his weak punches and finally hits Donkey Kong but Donkey Kong still resists. Knuckles: Impossible... Donkey Kong giant punched Hyper Knuckles and he losts his Strong Kong form. Knuckles: Finally i got my chance to kill you! Hyper Knuckles dashes at Donkey Kong in trying to kill him but it was too late because he lost his hyper form and Donkey Kong blocked the punch. Knuckles: Oh no! Donkey Kong equips the mega mushroom becoming Mega Donkey Kong. Knuckles: Oh no! (CANCELLED) Results Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Blog posts